Beyond the Invisibilty Cloak
by Third Year Ron Weasly
Summary: Years after Harry Potter's days at Hogwarts four third years pull the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever had. The only problem is they don't know how to fix i t.
1. Default Chapter

Beyond the Invisibility Cloak  
~~~Book 1 in the Mischief series ~~~  
~~~~ Chapter 1 Tickling Trouble~~~~  
  
By: Third Year Ron  
Disclaimer : The school and most of the names of the school are not mine they are J.K Rowling's. The characters that are mine are John Malmfeldt, Ben Buckner, and Daniel Clyde Mobley.  
  
  
Ben Buckner lunged at me, knuckles out. I grabbed his arm, brought him around and pushed his arm as far up his back as I could. I kicked out with my right foot and hit Ben in the jaw. Why the heck is he still fighting? Pain overtook me as I plummeted into the ground, doubled over. Ben's fist was pulled back. He had just punched me in the gut. Was this enough fighting? Had Daniel got it? Ben nodded slightly and I stood up again. Professor Snape had to come back soon, why didn't Daniel hurry. I ran at Ben giving him a sharp upper cut to the chin. Ben toppled backwards and slid onto Snape's desk, knocking over a bottle of muscle potion. The spray hit Ben in the face causing his muscles to explode to a much bigger size. A vein popped from his right arm as he came at me. My body took flight as Ben hurled me into a wall. The wall gave way to my body as I found my self bloody-nosed through the wall, directly in front of Severus Snape. This was just great.  
  
Pulled into the room again by Snape, I found Daniel in his seat all calm while Ben tried to hide his bulging muscles. I took my seat as Snape said in his usual snobby voice,  
'Twenty points from Raven Claw. Let me see now who started this fight."  
Some of the class pointed to me, the rest to Ben. Snape sneered as though he was about to laugh. 'Buckner and Malmfeldt both of you have double detention Tuesday and Thursday and Buckner get up here so I can counter the muscle potion".  
Oh wait. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is John. I'm a third year in Ravenclaw and always get into some trouble or other. Although the last sequence you read might have told you differently Ben and I are best friends. Daniel (we call him Clyde) Mobley is another of our good friends and was getting some potion ingredients during the fight. Our little brawl was just to draw everyone's attention. This would be the best prank ever at Hogwarts.   
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Transfiguration was boring, Divination was boring, Defense against the dark arts was boring, and Herbolgy was boring. I sit with Clyde and Ben right now stirring the potion in the Ravenclaw common room. " Snape was ticked off," Clyde said with a whistle.   
"We broke his wall," Ben said in defense.  
"No you broke his wall," I corrected.  
I put in a couple more frog legs before adding the toad warts. Clyde shrugged and kept stirring. As we kept mindlessly conversing a 5th year bully came in. His name was Bruno and if he wasn't professor Flitwick's favorite student he would have been expelled by now. Bruno walked up to Ben and said in a voice that magnified his stupidity," Wuz that."   
"A potion," I said quickly.  
"Let me have a taste," He said with a grunt.  
"No," I replied.  
He reached for the cauldron and grabbed the ladle from Clyde. I grabbed my wand pointed it at Bruno and said," Rictusempra ".  
  
A silver beam slammed in to Bruno and he hit the floor. All of a sudden, Bruno started laughing. The tickling charm had worked. The score sheet read, John one, BSI (Big Stupid Idiot) the big zip. Bruno pushed his body up although it wasn't easy because he was laughing so hard. He slowly walked over to the cauldron and another spurt of tickles took place sending him right in to the brewing potion. "No!" I yelled grabbing a glass and scooping up a small amount of the potion.   
  



	2. Useen problems

Beyond the Invisibility Cloak

**Beyond the Invisibility Cloak**

**~~~Book 1 in The Mischief Series ~~~**

**~~~~ Chapter2 The unseen problem~~~~**

Clyde seeing that I had gotten out enough of the potion flipped over the cauldron. The liquid spilled out but Bruno was nowhere to be seen. Ben smiled as he said," The disappearing potion worked. Bruno's disembodied voice sounded and said,"What the heck happened to me."

"You're invisible," I said grabbing my wand and looking at a puddle on the ground. The reason I was looking at it was there were two footprints parting the puddle.

"Invisible, why am I invisible. But now that I'm invisible I can beat you three down and you won't know what hit you."

Clyde pointed his wand at the part in the puddle and said," Petrificus Totalus."

Bruno's invisible body fell and with a splash he was down. He lay in the potion petrified. I still don't know how we did it but we hoisted his invisible body up and somehow got him into a broom closet. This was going to be harder work than I thought.

The great news had been announced Hogwarts was holding a gigantic feast for the school. It was in celebration of some guy named Harry Potter defeating the dark lord Voldemort. This was just what we needed. Our plan was to put a bit of our potion into each of the teachers drinks. Invisible teachers have no authority. Of course after they met our terms we would turn them free. 

We needed however an accomplice to help us spike the teachers drinks. A Third year Hufflepuff was whom we had in mind. His name was Nicholas Sparrow and he had the guts he needed to pull it off. There were even rumors about him being an animagi. Idiotic rumor really. 

Ben, Clyde, and I made our way down the hall to our first class of the day, Charms. Professor Flitwick was in a terrible mood when we walked in and it sort of surprised me. He's usually a happy little wizard. Well in Charms we learned a charm that brought life to inanimate objects. I actually stayed awake for that one thinking it might be useful someday. In our next class we ran into Nick. He was about 5' 4" and had dark brown hair.

"Nick, right?," Ben said " We have a proposition for you."

Ben further more explained our plan and made an offer. "If you help us we'll give you a life supply of pumpkin juice."

My family on my dad's side owned a pumpkin patch. 

Nick took his wand out and formed a contract. "All that needs to happen is for you guy's to sign it then I'm all yours."

With my wand I signed my name and as fast as it appeared it dissipated in the air. Professor Weasly was once a student in Hogwarts and now taught us Defense against the Dark Arts. Some rumors even told of her being a student at the Black School in Spain. The lesson today was most interesting. It had to do about how pools of water could sometimes be dangerous. Like I would ever wander into pool that would fry my mind. After DATDA we went to our little hide out. I really don't know how exactly we came across it but we some how found the Mauders map, which showed a secret passage to the 'scary' Shrieking Shack. It was supposed to be haunted but it was about as haunted as an exorcist's room. We had rightly dubbed this room the Hide out. As we made our way across Hogwarts campus we came to the dead tree. Its limbs had once beaten the crap out of a car. Now it was nothing but a big gray house for old mold and fungus, not to mention the guard of the hide out. Nick stood with us and said," This is your wonderful hide out."

I went up to the tree and pushed a knot on it. Its roots parted from the ground and a hole opened leading to marble steps down to a stone passage. Nick trembled wide-eyed as Clyde and Ben jumped into the whole and started down the stairs. " No this is our wonderful hide out," I said with a snicker at Nick's expression. I jumped down followed shortly by Nick.

_Note: I hope you like my story so far. I didn't really know how the Whomping willow moved to open to the shrieking shack so if I screwed up lets say it was so old that it moved differently thanks for reading._

_Ron_


	3. Night of the Living Poultry

Beyond the Invisibility Cloak  
~~~Book 1 in The Mischief Series ~~~  
~~~~ Chapter3 The Night of the Living Poultry~~~~  
  
The stone path ended in a dark wooden room surrounded by old ripped furniture. Nick made his way into the room and stared at the queer chamber. No light illuminated the room. " Lumos," I said. A light emerged from the end of my wand revealing a few cobwebs in the corners.   
  
  
" Nice place you have here," Nick said sitting on one of the tattered chairs. "No don't." It was to late. Ben's warning echoed through the shack as the chair blew to pieces sending clouds of fire into the air. Cloth and shards of wood shot into the air as we saw our new companion go up in flames. As the smoke cleared we saw what had once been a Hogwarts robe in a singed heap of material. Clyde kicked the robe as if Nick was hiding under it. "At least now you can keep your pumpkin juice," Clyde noted shaking his head. "I tried to warn him," Ben said. I looked around and sat against a beam holding the shabby shack up. "You guys are such idiots."   
  
  
  
I heard the voice but had no idea where it was coming from. "Come on people look," the voice said again. I recognized the voice but it was some how different. Higher pitched. I looked up towards the ceiling but only saw the horizontal beams that lay across the whole shack. A small bird was perched on one of the beams. The bird I recognized as a peregrine falcon had dark brown feathers that almost matched the color of Nick's hair. "Bingo," said the bird, "We have a winner". The bird flew down and landed on my shoulder. I looked at it puzzled. "Nick?" The falcon hopped off my shoulder and landed on the floor. In the blink of an eye Ben and Clyde walked up to it. "That's where the voice was coming from," I said pointing at the bird. The bird started changing and as if the chair hadn't killed him Nick stood where the bird was once. "You are an animagi," Ben told startled. " Of course I am. Who do you think started the 'rumors'," Nick said laughing at our faces.   
  
  
After we got over the initial shock we all started laughing. We laughed for about ten minutes before we collapsed a started to breathe again. Nick listened as Clyde explained how the chairs had been charmed to explode when intruders sat in them. Clyde also pointed out which chairs were not rigged. We explained to Nick our prank and now knowing he was an animagi new exactly how to pull it off.   
  
  
I quickly pulled out some capsules and poured a bit of the potion into each. Ben was briefing Nick on the exact mission while Clyde thought up the terms for returning the teachers back to normal. Nick was going to have a bag full of capsules and would fly overhead dropping one in each of the teacher's goblets. We finished in an hour and went upstairs for dinner. The feast tomorrow night would be a very memorable act. Then the teachers will disappear and everyone will celebrate.   
  
  
At the great hall we ate dinner. Huge platters of chicken, Goose and Turkey were served all around while Clyde, Nick, Ben, and I waited for the right moment to pull it off. We were about to pull our usual dinner prank. Nick was new at the idea but was intent on helping. "Now what was that charm Professor Flitwick taught us today," I said keeping my voice down. "Restoreutcio," Ben said. " Okay here's the plan. As the platters come around we bring dinner to life." The first platter came by Clyde and with the charm cast the roast goose bounded up and jumped on the Slytherin table. A first year Slytherin girl started screaming as the goose tackled here chair over. When all the prank had taken place the turkey had formed a hit gang while the geese would just try to knock people out of they're seat. The chickens however had started there own royal rumble beating the stuffing out of each other. It all stopped however when Harmy Pottle the head of the school was tackled by a turkey who knocked him out of his chair. His hands flew to the air and all the mahem stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
